His Special Someone
by foreverochibi
Summary: All the regulars have someone special to them, except Ryoma. Being the only one single and seeing couples all around him makes him feel lonely. A little girl and her older brother bump into them. Ryoma recognizes them and can't help but blush which surprises the regulars. The regulars begin to plan with the help of a cute little girl. Will Ryoma find his special someone?
1. Chapter 1

His Special Someone

Chapter 1

An emerald-haired boy groaned being woken up in an aggressive manner. His father, Nanjiroh, ran into his room yelling and shaking him to wake up. Ryoma didn't want to get up from the warm, nice, and comfortable bed, but he remembered his senpai-tachi saying that they were having another recreation day. Ryoma wouldn't have gone, but Inui had threatened anyone not coming without a legitimate reason has to drink his new improved Inui Juice. Not wanting to drink such a poisonous drink, he just went along with them.

"Ryoma! Your friend is here for you!" the distant call from his mother who was downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Ryoma yelled back. He put on a plain black v-neck with a white collared jacket, dark blue skinnies, and red tennis shoes. His hair was left alone leaving it slightly messy. Knowing they weren't going to do any sports, Ryoma decided to just leave his cap at home. He ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of buttered toast before leaving the house.

Not even knowing what they were going to do for the recreation day, Ryoma just followed wherever Momoshiro was going. After fifteen minutes of Momoshiro talking and Ryoma giving one-answer responses, Momoshiro finally stopped in front of a small building. Ryoma looked up and saw in big, blinking letters, "Karaoke Time!" Ryoma immediately turned around and was going to run away, until a bubbling, yellow-green liquid was pushed in front of his face. He cringed and backed away from the liquid and saw Inui smirking down at him.

"Going somewhere Echizen?" Inui's glasses glinted. Ryoma sweatdropped and shook his head. Behind Inui, was Tezuka and Fuji who were both holding hands and Oishi and Kikumaru who were also holding hands.

"OCHIBI!" Kikumaru let go of vice captain's hand to glomp the freshman. Oishi being the mother hen, he was panicking while trying to get the red head off the freshman that was beginning to turn blue.

"Kaidoh and Kawamura are both o-" Inui was cut off by a feminine voice.

"Momoshiro-kun!" Momo looked over to the voice and smiled immediately. He ran over to the girl and hugged her.

"Ann-chan!" He yelled swinging her around in the air.

"Shut up idiot, you're being too loud... Fsh…" Kaidoh hissed behind Momoshiro before moving to stand very close to Inui, who looked down to Kaidoh and smiled.

"What was that Viper?!" Momo growled. Ann was trying to hold back Momo, while Kaidoh was just glaring back at Momoshiro.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kawamura yelled while waving towards us. As he walked closer, he was holding hands with Sakuno, who was blushing at the attention. Kawamura and Sakuno was an unpredictable pair, most of the regulars thought she would end up with Ryoma, but she got over her crush on Ryoma after getting a 'polite' or rather, 'ryoma-like' rejection. She sees Ryoma more as a brother, rather than someone she would date.

Ryoma looked around and saw how everyone had someone special. It sort of made him feel left out and like he was in the way of everyone's time with their special someone. Ryoma wanted to leave, but knowing his senpais, they wouldn't want to leave him out of their quality time together.

Once they went into the Karaoke bar, Inui began to smirk evilly.

"How about we make this interesting? We pair up and each pair sings a song, whichever pair gets the highest score wins and gets a get-all-the-sushi-you-want free coupon at Kawamura's sushi." Everyone agreed with the rules, except Ryoma who was just sitting there cursing to himself wanting to leave.

"Senpai, there's an odd number of people. I'm leaving." Ryoma got up whispering curses to himself, annoyed to the fact that this was practically a date night. He was about to leave until a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked down to the hand on his wrist and looked to see it was Tezuka.

"Yes Buchou?" Ryoma said plainly.

"Echizen, you are not allowed to leave." Ryoma rolled his eyes at what the captain said and sat down. Although he wanted to leave, hearing his captain tell him he can't leave, he had to listen.

"Echizen, I know there is a odd number of people. You get to sing by yourself." Inui smirked evilly at the boy.

"No thanks. I don't sing. Can I just watch?" Ryoma said irritated.

"If you want to drink the juice you can." Inui said.

"Saa, Echizen, if you really don't want to sing or even be here, you can drink." Fuji's eyes were open and smiling evilly. Ryoma shivered being glowered by the tensai. Ryoma shook his head to Fuji and sat beside the captain silently cursing at the three.

"Now, let's start!" Fuji clapped his hands.

"I will put all of our names, including our partner's, on a slip of paper, and I will draw from this cup to find out who will be going first." Inui said. Inui began scribbling names onto slips of paper and dropping them into the cup. He put his hand in the cup to draw the first name… Momo/Ann Pair.

Momoshiro laughed nervously while Ann seemed calmer than the taller boy. They looked through the list of songs and finally found one song they both knew. They both did pretty good… Well, Ann was fine. Momoshiro kept mixing up words and shouting. Their score was 68. Not too shabby. Luckily Ann was his partner or it was certain that he'd be last place and have to drink the Inui juice.

Inui drew another name… Oishi/ Kikumaru Pair. Kikumaru jumped in the air, happy that it was their turn next. Oishi smiled at his boyfriend's antics. They both looked through the list of songs and couldn't make up their mind. After a good five minutes they settled for one song. Surprisingly, they both did well. They got an 86. Kikumaru jumped happily. He was really happy with their score and sat back down.

Next up was Tezuka/Fuji Pair. It was hard choosing a song because Tezuka doesn't really listen to music as much as Fuji does. When they found a song that they both knew, they began to sing. Tezuka kept stumbling on the words while Fuji was trying to make it up for him. Overall, they weren't bad. They got a 70. Momoshiro groaned when he saw the score. He really didn't want to be the one to drink.

Next up was Ryoma. Ryoma growled at Inui for drawing his name. He really didn't want to do this. Momoshiro smirked at him. Knowing what the Sophomore was thinking, he smirked back as he told him his usual, "Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma looked through the song list, until he found a song he was familiar with. Like his captain, he doesn't really listen to music as much either. When his song started, he breathed in a gulp of air before singing. Surprising everyone, his voice was soft and beautiful. Kikumaru and Momo's mouths were open, Kaidoh, Oishi, and Kawamura's eyes were widened, Fuji's eyes were open and were smiling, Inui was scribbling in his notebook, and Tezuka kept his composure but was also surprised. Once Ryoma finished his song, everyone was waiting for the score to show. Most of their jaws dropped as Ryoma smirked at them. "Mada Mada Dane Senpai-tachi." On the screen showed a 99.

Before Inui could pick another name, the owner came in telling them they had to leave due to a family emergency so he had to close up.

"Whew. We got away from dri-" Momoshiro was about to grin until Inui interrupted him.

"We will have to finish this next time. Momo, you're not getting away with drinking this." Inui said smiling evilly at the sophomore who went behind his girlfriend for protection. Ann laughed nervously, telling Momoshiro that she most likely won't make it to the supposed 'next time' earning a laugh from everyone.

They all hung around the front trying to decide where to eat. Kikumaru, who refused to let the freshman leave like he wanted, was clinging onto Ryoma. Ryoma struggled to escape the red head's clutches. It was until a voice yelled making the red head let go.

"Ryo-nii-chan!" a distant voice called. Everyone looked around for the source of the voice, until they all set their eyes was a small girl running top speed towards them. Before any of them could react, she ran past them and jumped onto Ryoma.

"It is Ryo-nii-chan! Ryo-nii-chan!" She kept yelling happily while hugging the life out of him. After several seconds, she finally let go of the boy and helped him up. Everyone looked at the little girl in front of Ryoma. She was a small girl, a head shorter than Ryoma. She has waist-length jet-black hair, bangs were swept to the left almost covering her left eye, but was clipped up by a pink bow. She has big, violet orbs. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a strawberry on the front, pink shorts, and pink flats.

"… Aika-chan? What are you doing here in Japan?" Ryoma asked looking down to the girl. Everyone was pretty shocked to see Ryoma being soft to someone. Aika was about to answer the question until another voice called her name.

"Aika-chan? Aika-chan!" another voice yelled. Jogging towards their direction. The guy looked around Tezuka's height and has messy, shoulder length jet-black hair, bangs almost covering his right eye, piercing ruby eyes, three piercings on his left ear and one shiny ruby earring on the right, he was a slender yet toned in the right places. He was wearing a black, leather, collared, jacket, on the collar was a small silver cross, and on the front was a diagonal zipper. The jacket was almost skin tight, showing his toned body. He also wore blue skinny jeans and black high tops.

"Nii-chan! Aika yelled happily. The boy sighed in relief catching up to the girl, until he saw a big group of guys surrounding her. His eyes glared at the bunch and began to run towards the girl until she yelled, "Look who I found! It's Ryo-nii-chan!" Slowing to a stop right in front of the group, he saw a familiar cat-like golden orbs staring at him.

"…Aki?" the golden-eyed boy whispered softly.

**A/N: hello! if you haven't guessed, this is a RyomaxOC. I haven't read a RyomaxOC, when the OC is a guy. Sooo, I decided to make one. This is one of the stories I have stored into my laptop, so you will be seeing more stories soon. i hope you enjoyed reading my first story on here! review if you'd like to. if you didn't like it, well, you don't really have to read it or tell me. kthnxbye(:**


	2. Chapter 2

His Special Someone

Chapter 2

_RECAP: "Nii-chan! Aika yelled happily. The boy sighed in relief catching up to the girl, until he saw a big group of guys surrounding her. His eyes glared at the bunch and began to run towards the girl until she yelled, "Look who I found! It's Ryo-nii-chan!" Slowing to a stop right in front of the group, he saw a familiar cat-like golden orbs staring at him._

_"…Aki?" the golden-eyed boy whispered softly._

The said boy didn't move an inch. Aki continued to stare at the golden-eyed boy before him. Ryoma, who was also doing the same, snapped out of it and fidgeted at the piercing ruby eyes staring at him making him blush. The regulars just stood there watching their baby blushing at the stranger.

"Nii-chan?" Aika walked up to her brother and tried to wave her hand in front of his face. Despite Aika being short, the ruby-eyed boy still saw a moving hand near his face, he snapped out of his gaze on Ryoma and looked down to his sister.

"Aika, how many times have I told you not to run off from me?" Aki kneeled down eye level to Aika. The small girl pouted at her brother and pointed to Ryoma.

"But I wanted to see if it was Ryo-nii-chan or not!" She whined. Aki stared hard at the girl.

"And what if he wasn't? What would you do?" Aki lectured. Aika rolled her eyes at her older brother.

"… Sorry Nii-chan…" Aika wrapped her arms around his neck. She remembered the others who were watching them and turned to them and bowed apologizing for interrupting them.

"Ne, who are you guys to Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked. The two siblings looked at the red head.

"Ah! I'm sorry! My name is Kuroyomi Aika! And this is my older brother, Kuroyomi Akihiko! We're long time friends of Ryo-nii!" The little girl said as Aki whispered something to her.

"Eh?! But I just got to see Ryo-nii-chan!" Aika whined. Akihiko gave her a look once she started pouting.

"Fine… Sorry, Ryo-nii, we have to go to the school we're going to attend and register." Aika waved at the group of regulars while Akihiko just looked at Ryoma before leaving.

Once the two siblings got out of sight, the regulars bombarded with their baby with questions.

"Ne Ochibi, who are they?" the red headed senior asked.

"Weren't you listening senpai? Like Aika-chan said, just long time friends." Ryoma smirked at the pout on his senpai's face.

"Saa, it didn't seem like just long time friends." Fuji smiled evilly. Ryoma raised a brow at the tensai and rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro asked as Kikumaru jumped onto his back eager to listen to Fuji's answer also.

"Didn't you see how the older brother of Aika-chan was looking at Echizen? It seemed like there's more to it than just being long time friends." Fuji's eyes were now open and looking down at the freshman for answers. Hearing what Fuji said about Akihiko made golden-eyed boy blush a bit.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Fuji-senpai." Ryoma mumbled and turned away from the blue-eyed tensai to hide the blush from both him and the other regulars. The regulars looked to each other intrigued by the reaction of their Seigaku baby.

"Eh? You like that guy Ochibi?!" Kikumaru exclaimed hugging the boy and twirling him around. Ryoma would've said something about what the red head said but he could barely breathe at the moments and was beginning to feel sick from the twirling. Oishi, of course, noticed the freshman's discomfort rushed to stop the red head.

"Eiji! Echizen can't breathe!" Oishi panicked at how blue the boy was getting from the red head's grip on him. Kikumaru was oblivious to the boy's discomfort until Oishi said something.

"I'm sorry Ochibi!" Kikumaru exclaimed and let go of the boy. Ryoma took a deep breath, taking in that sweet oxygen. Ryoma looked back at the regulars, who were looking at him with curiosity since he never answered their questions.

"Mada mada dane Senpai-tachi. I'm going home." Ryoma smirked. He turned leaving the regulars dumbfounded.

Once the boy was out of their sight the regulars huddled up together.

"So we all agree that Echizen likes this guy, right?" Fuji asked as everyone agreed.

"Ano, are we trying to set Ryoma-kun up with that guy?" Sakuno asked quietly. When Ryoma rejected Sakuno, she was heart-broken, of course, but she understood she wasn't right for him. Ever since then, the two practically became brother and sister. Ryoma would come to her when he has a problem and vice versa, although Ryoma wasn't really a lot of help when it comes to advice, but he knew how to cheer her up. He even opened up to her that he was gay, slightly surprising her, but nonetheless smiled and told him she supported him. She knew he's been feeling lonely with everyone all around him being in a relationship, so the plan of setting Ryoma up with Aki made her happy.

"Eh?! Yadda Fujiko! Did you see that guy's piercings?! He could be a delinquent!" Kikumaru yelled. The volume of the red head's yelling made everyone break away from the huddle to cover their ears. Kikumaru apologized to them and laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Eiji could be right. What if he is a delinquent and we did set Echizen up with him?! If they did get together he could get abused?! It will be our fault!" Oishi went into mother hen mode as he began thinking about all the situations that could happen to their freshman. Fuji sighed at the golden pair.

"We shouldn't let our guard down." Tezuka simply said silencing the golden pair.

"Kunimitsu is right. We barely know the guy and don't know what could happen. It is our duty as Ryo-chan's senpais to make sure he's safe and happy when Ryo-chan is with him." Fuji smiled with his eyes now open.

"So what are we going to do?" Kawamura asked. Everything took a second to think about it until Fuji spoke.

"Saa, Inui, do you know anything about this Akihiko guy?" Fuji turned to Inui, who was sitting on a bench near them with a laptop on his lap.

"From what I've gathered, Kuroyomi Akihiko, born on January 22nd, 16 years old, 5'7''ft, third year, just the basics about him, other than that I can't find anything." Inui concluded.

"Fujiko! What are we going to do nya~!" Kikumaru wailed. Everyone began to think once again until they heard a familiar voice.

"Ryo-nii-chan!" A blur of pink suddenly appeared before them looking around for the golden-eyed boy. Suddenly Fuji smiled.

"Saa…. Aika-chan?" Fuji crouched down to the little girl's level. She kept looking left and right for her target, until she noticed the teen in front of her.

"Ne, Where's Ryo-nii?" She asked innocently.

"Where is your brother? Didn't he tell you not to run off?" Fuji asked.

"Hehe, I forgot to tell Ryo-nii something so I ran as fast as I could back, but I guess Ryo-nii isn't here." Aika sighed.

"I'm sorry Aika-chan, you just missed him. But Aika-chan, can I ask you something?" Fuji said while putting a hand on the raven-haired girl's shoulder.

"Eh? What is it… uh…?" Aika tilted her head looking while squinting her eyes looking at Fuji's eyes.

"Ahaha…? My name is Fuji Syuuske. I just wanted to ask you about your brother?"

"Nii-chan? Ah! I see… You want to know about him and Ryo-nii ehhh?" Aika wiggled her brow at Fuji and the rest of the regulars.

"Aika-chan? How would you know that?" Momoshiro asked. Aika broke out into a wide grin and gave them a thumbs up.

"Because Nii-chan and Ryo-nii have history! Nii-chan got a scholarship to one of the schools here in japan so we got to move here! I was so excited that we might get to go to Ryo-chan's school!" Aika said happily not realizing she suddenly changed the subject.

"Wait, Aika-chan, what do you mean by having history with Echizen?" Momoshiro asked.

"Yeah, how did you guys meet Echizen?" Oishi asked

"Well, that's a long story… My brother might be looking for me right now. Oh! Maybe you guys can com-" Aika was cut off by a voice.

"Aika-chan! What did I tell you?" Akihiko was running back towards them.

"I'm sorry Nii-chan! I wanted to tell Ryo-nii something!" Aika whined. Akihiko sighed and glanced at the regulars.

"Um… I'm sorry about my sister." He said looking anywhere but the regulars which confused them, but nonetheless said that it was no problem.

"Nii-chan! I was in the middle of a story! Can they come over?" Aika asked with puppy eyes.

"Aika-chan… we just moved here, we don't have anything at the apartment at the moment." Akihiko said with an apologizing look.

"We can go eat out? We were already on our way out to Kawamura's place for some sushi? I'm sure you guys are hungry?" Oishi asked.

"Kawamura's Sushi?" Aika asked.

"Yup, my family owns the restaurants. It'll be on the house for everyone." Kawamura smiled at them.

"Oooh sushi! Let's go Nii-chan! Please? Please? PLEASEEEE?" Aika gave her best puppy look to her brother. Akihiko looked at his sister and sighed.

"It's not like we weren't going to go out for food anyways…" Akihiko sighed bringing a big smile to Aika's face.

"YAY! SUSHI!" Aika jumped up and down to which Kikumaru joined in making the regulars sweatdrop at the sight.

On their way to Kawamura's Sushi, Aika wanted to ride on Kikumaru's back leaving Akihiko walking behind the group. Fuji noticed the ruby-eyed teen walking deep in thought in the back. He slowed down enough to be walking side-by-side with Akihiko who didn't notice.

"Kuroyomi-san? Or may I call you Akihiko-kun?" Fuji smiled. Akihiko finally noticed the brunette next to him and was a little shocked at the moment and how close the the tensai was next to him.

"Um.. Akihiko is fine…?" Akihiko looked at the other teen for a second and looked back to where he was looking.

"So, do you like Echizen?" Fuji smiled. Akihiko looked back at the teen shocked again at the straightforward question. Fuji's eyes were now open and Akihiko felt like they were piercing into his soul.

"Eh? Uh…um…" Akihiko was fidgeting and was looking everywhere but Fuji. Fuji who was watching the boy. Before Fuji could say anything they already arrived at the restaurant.

In one table, Aika sat in between Akihiko and Kikumaru, on the other side of the table was Tezuka in between Fuji, who was in front of Akihiko, and Oishi, who was in front of Kikumaru.

In the other table next to them was, Momoshiro and Ann on one side while Kaidoh and Inui were in another. The two rivals were fighting over sushi. Ann was trying to calm Momoshiro down, while Inui simply let Kaidoh go and ate his sushi calmly. Kawamura and Sakuno were helping out Kawamura's dad with the sushi, who kept insisting they just hang out with their friends. Kawamura and Sakuno kept saying that it was fine, which made Kawamura's dad mumble, what a good catch his son got. The couple looked at each other and blushed at the compliment.

"Ne, Aika-chan, since we're waiting for our sushi why don't you tell us all how you guys met Ochibi?"

**A/N: Yay! I got chapter two up! It's not really an interesting chapter, but I'm almost done with chapter three, where you get to see how they meet Ryoma. Hope you enjoy! Review if you'd like to. If you don't like the story, then you don't have to read it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

His Special Someone

Chapter 3

RECAP: In the other table next to them was, Momoshiro and Ann on one side while Kaidoh and Inui were in another. The two rivals were fighting over sushi. Ann was trying to calm Momoshiro down, while Inui simply let Kaidoh go and ate his sushi calmly. Kawamura and Sakuno were helping out Kawamura's dad with the sushi, who kept insisting they just hang out with their friends. Kawamura and Sakuno kept saying that it was fine, which made Kawamura's dad mumble, what a good catch his son got. The couple looked at each other and blushed at the compliment.

"Ne, Aika-chan, since we're waiting for our sushi why don't you tell us all how you guys met Ochibi?"

Fuji simply smiled at the little girl. Akihiko glanced at Fuji and looked back at Aika in a confused expression. Aika looked up to him and gave him a peace sign. A couple grains of rice were left around her mouth as she gave her older brother a wide grin.

"What? They are simply watching out for their kohai Nii-chan. They want to know how we met Ryo-nii!" Aika grinned. She then turned to everyone, who began to quiet down to hear the story.

"I'm sure you all know, but if you don't, Ryo-nii has no sense of direction." Aika giggled.

_Two years ago in America… _

The two siblings were on their way home from the supermarket.

"Yay! Nii-chan is making me dinner!" Aika skipped happily. Aki smiled at his little sister's cheering.

"Aika, I make you dinner everyday?" Aki said. Aika looked at him and smiled.

"So? Nii-chan's cooking is the best!" Aika hugged her brother's arm. Aki shook his head and smiled. He looked up at the sky and noticed the sun beginning to set.

"Let's hurry a little, it's going to be dark soon. Make sure to stay close Aika." Aki said.

"Yes sir!" Aika saluted, earning a small chuckle from the older sibling. After several minutes of walking, they were now cutting through a crowd of people. Aika being really short made it difficult for her to stay close to her brother, but Aki's height made up for it, so she was able to see him. Suddenly, A blinking, pink light caught her eye; she turned to the light and found that it was a little girl's shoes. She began to remember when she was younger she used to wear similar shoes. _'Heh, I remember I thought I was going to be the coolest person in school the next day! Unfortunately, everyone got one too….'_ Aika sweat dropped at the memory. She looked back in front of her and realized she couldn't see her brother anymore. The blinking lights distracted her! _'Oh no, Nii-chan is going to be so mad at me!'_ Aika panicked. She looked left and right hoping to see her brother's head above the moving crowd_. 'I'm lost!'_ Being a young and small girl, it was the natural thing for her to tear up. She was holding her tears, as they were about to overflow, making her eyes look glossy. Her vision began to blur from the tears, as she continued to look around hoping to find her brother somewhere nearby. She hoped Aki at least noticed she was not behind him any longer. Not paying attention once again, she bumped into someone and fell onto her butt. She looked up to find the prettiest golden eyes she has ever seen. The boy looked a couple years older than her. His white fila cap covered the top of his emerald hair.

Other things also distracted Ryoma, which resulted in not noticing the girl who was walking straight towards him. He looked down at the girl. She had shoulder-length jet-black hair with a big, white bow on the left side of her head. Her big violet eyes looked up at him.

"Oi, are you okay?" the boy said to her as he held out his hand for her. Aika thankfully took his hand as he helped pull her up. She tried to respond, but tears fell instead. Shocked, the boy looked around for help as he panicked.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" the golden-eyed boy panicked.

"I can't find my brother… I'm lost…" She sniffed. The boy sighed and took her hand. He tried looking around, but everyone was too tall for him to see.

"Come on, do you know your way home at least?" He asked. Unfortunately, Aika shook her head. The boy sighed once again and began walking in one direction.

"I'm pretty sure there's a park nearby…" He said. After a couple minutes of passing through people, he stopped. Aika sniffed, beginning to calm down and looked up at the boy in confusion.

"What's wrong?" she quietly asked. He didn't look back at her and didn't give a reply. He simply turned and went towards a different direction. Aika shrugged it off not thinking anything of it.

"Ne, what's your name? I'm Aika Kuroyomi!" She smiled. Echizen shortly glanced her direction before turning back. He was glad the girl was calm, not wanting to deal with crying girls anytime soon again.

"Echizen Ryoma." Was his reply. Aika raised a brow at him.

"Eh? You're Japanese also?!" Aika asked. Ryoma slightly turned his head enough that he could see her.

"Mada mada dane." He smirked and turned back to the front.

"If you knew I was Japanese why didn't you speak it at first?" Aika asked curiously.

"I didn't know until you said your name." Aika sweat dropped. Suddenly, Ryoma stopped once again and looked around. Turning towards a different direction, he continued to pull her along. Aika continued to shrug it off and kept on asking him questions. The two got to know each other a little more as Aika's questions kept coming. She found out Ryoma plays tennis, has a cat named Karupin, likes the color silver, plans to defeat his dad one day in tennis, and is visiting here for a tennis tournament this week… Aika's eyes widened in realization. Before Aika could say anything, she bumped into Ryoma, who stopped all of a sudden and turned to her. He frowned and gave her a deadpanned look

"I'm lost." He calmly said. Aika's theory was right as she fell anime style. She got back up angrily.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Aika exclaimed. Ryoma looked at her boredly and entwined his own hands behind his head.

"Che, I thought I saw a park nearby." He said. Aika sweat dropped at the calm boy in front of her. She grabbed onto the side of Ryoma's shirt and pulled him along, surprising the boy.

"I _**can**_ see a bench over there. Let's just sit and hope my brother finds us." Aika brought him to the bench for them to sit down.

"Are you hungry?" Ryoma asked noticing the time as he checked his watch. Aika looked at him and then back at her stomach, which growled pretty loudly. Ryoma sweat dropped at the blushing girl and he got up to pay for two hotdogs at a nearby stand. Aika thanked Ryoma and began to eat happily.

"Ryoma-kun, do you know where your hotel is? I'm guessing you are staying at one since you're just visiting? Or with family?" Aika asked.

"I don't even know where I am staying. I just got here today. Before I got here, my old man told me that he entered me into a tournament here and told me to pack up because I was leaving that evening." Ryoma said.

"Eh? You don't have anywhere to stay?" Aika asked as she looked at him incredulously. Ryoma raised a brow at the girl's expression.

"Hn. Not that I know of." Ryoma replied. Aika frowned then her expression suddenly changed into a bright smile.

"Ryoma-kun should stay with us! My Nii-chan has the best cooking!" Aika grinned. Ryoma looked at the girl with a raised brow.

"What about your parents? I don't want to intrude." He asked. Although he's not one to depend on anyone, especially a little girl, he really does have nowhere to stay at the moment.

"Well, my father is never there usually due to work. He comes home pretty late because he stays at his office working. I don't think he will mind you being there." Aika smiled and gave him the puppy eyes. Ryoma looked at her expression and knew he can't say no to this little girl. Plus, she is his only option for a place to stay. He gave her a nod agreeing to stay at her house for his stay. While Aika was spinning and jumping around excited that he's staying with them, he realized she never mentioned her mother.

"What about your mother?" Ryoma asked giving a side-glance to the girl beside him. He noticed the girl stopped jumping and her smile turned into a sad one. Ryoma fully turned towards her curious. She sat back down on the bench and was looking at the people passing by with a faraway look.

"If my mother was here, I'm sure she would be excited to have you too." She smiled sadly. Ryoma noticed the meaning behind it and pulled his hat down and apologized.

"It's okay, you didn't know. She passed when I was five, so I never really got to know her as much as my father and brother. My mother had leukemia, and didn't really have much time left. Nii-chan and I took her death pretty hard, but we knew she is in a waaay better place than this. I'm pretty sure father understood that too, but he took her death really hard. I don't really blame him, she was his first love and having your first love gone is hard to deal with. I know my father loves both me and my Nii-chan, but ever since the death of my mother, he's been working even more, sometimes not even bothering to come home until the next day. It would be rare if we ever saw him in the daytime, but I do cherish those rare times he is home in the daytime, he would eat with us, talk with us, and simply spend time with us… Unfortunately, those rare times are every two, three months. I'm just grateful that my Nii-chan is there for me…" She smiled.

"Tell me about your 'Nii-chan.'" Ryoma said hoping to lighten the mood for the little girl. Aika turned to him and gave him a big smile.

"My Nii-chan is the best! He's always there for me, cooks the most delicious food ever, and plays with me!" Her bright smile turned to a soft one. Ryoma looked at her curiously at the sudden change of mood once again.

"When mother passed, my Nii-chan, I guess you can say, became withdrawn. For several months he refused to speak, unless necessary. The first few months he refused to even speak to me until he realized I was also getting through our mother's death too. He is very isolated and avoids interacting with people as much as possible. In school, it's hard for Nii-chan to make friends with anyone because he barely tries. I know deep inside Nii-chan wants to have friends, but refuses to ask or even socialize with anyone. Nii-chan has always been independent and likes to do things without asking for help. He even took all of our mother's daily chores and chose to do them, like cooking, cleaning, and tending to the garden, since our father is never home anymore. It took a while for me to even convince him I can help him. The only person that he opens up to is me, not that I'm not glad or anything, but I wish Nii-chan has others to be happy with also." She said. Ryoma unconsciously reached out his hand and patted the girl's head. Aika surprised at the comfort, looked at him with wide eyes. Although Ryoma doesn't understand all the pain she went through, he can empathize with her. Also, having no knowledge in comforting people, Ryoma was surprised he even gave the girl a pat on the head. Aika gave him a sweet smile and before she could say anything she heard her name being called from afar. Standing up suddenly, she looked left and right knowing exactly whose voice it was. Ryoma who was confused at first, but also began hearing the little girl's name and looked around for the owner. A young teen looking frantically around for someone, spotted the two near the bench, and relief flooded the teen's eyes.

"Aika! Where have you been? I told you to stay near me!" the teen lectured the little girl. Ryoma took this moment to look at the teen. The teen was at least two heads taller than him, his hair was jet black and it was short and tousled. A ruby stud was pierced on his right ear, but what stood out to Ryoma were those deep, piercing, ruby eyes.

"Nii-chan, this is Echizen Ryoma, he helped me when I was lost! …Well, we were both lost but he stayed with me until we found you!" Aika introduced Ryoma to her brother. Aki finally noticed the teen behind Aika that was staring at him. Aki couldn't help but stare into those beautifully unique golden eyes. Ryoma noticed he was being stared at, fidgeted under Aki's gaze and bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you…?" Ryoma looked back up at Aki staring back into his ruby gaze.

"Um… Kuroyomi Akihiko." Aki stilled couldn't stop himself from staring into those golden pools. Aika observing her brother's actions towards Ryoma surprised her. Usually her brother would avoid any eye contact with others. Aika raised a brow and smiled inwardly at the two staring at each other. She took this moment to tell her brother Ryoma's situation and grinned at all the thoughts that were coming into her brain.

"Nii-chan, Ryo-nii needs a place to stay until the end of his tennis tournament. Can he stay with us?" Aika pleaded with her puppy eyes. Aki finally tore his eyes away from the boy to look at his sister's puppy eyes. Aki sighed and looked at the golden-eyed boy once again, who was waiting patiently for Aki's answer. Aki knew he couldn't say no to his little sister, especially when she has those puppy eyes. Aki nodded his head to Aika, who jumped in happiness, cheering that her _'Ryo-nii' _will be staying with them.

On the way to the house, Aika was the only one speaking the whole time. Ryoma and Aki only talked when it was necessary. Basically when Aika talked or asked them a question, they would also. Ryoma was curious about the other boy. He kept giving Aki side-glances, silently watching him. Aki, not wanting to stare at Ryoma's golden eyes once again, looked anywhere but at Ryoma. Aki calmly stared at the road ahead, going deep in thought. He was surprised he even held his gaze for so long at the other boy when he found Aika. He was also curious about the other boy at the moment and glanced to his side to look at the boy properly. Just a head taller than Aika, small and slender body, yet toned in the right places for a tennis player, tousled emerald hair with those golden eyes gave him an exotic look, cute pink lips… _'Wait, what?'_ He staggered in his step after realizing his thoughts. Aika and Ryoma looked at him questioning if he was okay, well, Aika asked, but Ryoma's eyes also showed his concern. Aki felt his face get warmer at the attention and concern he was getting from the other boy. Aika, being right next to him saw the pink hue on her brother's cheeks and smiled inwardly. _'Oh I can't wait until we get to the house…'_ she inwardly smiled evilly.

They finally reached the house after several minutes of walking. Ryoma looked up and was amazed at the big house. Their house wasn't as big as a mansion or anything, but it wasn't as big as a regular house either. It was sort of in the middle. The front had a stone pathway leading to the front door. As they walk down the stone path there were various flowers all around them and a small pond on one side. Ryoma found it was calming to look at. Aika smiled at their guest's amazement.

"Welcome to our home Ryo-nii! Let's go inside!" Before the two boys could say anything, Aika took both of their hands and pulled them towards the front door. Aika open the door, revealing a simple modern home. It wasn't extravagant, but simple. Wooden floors, white marble countertops, glass tables, and soft couches. It had a nice homey feeling to it.

"I'm hungry." Ryoma sweat dropped at the little girl's sudden remark. As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly.

"Oi, you just ate a hotdog not too long ago…" Ryoma said. Aika looked at him with an _'are-you-kidding-me?'_ look.

"Only a hotdog for dinner? This little girl needs more than that." Aika simply stated. Aki smiled and shook his head at his little sister and went towards the kitchen.

"Nii-chan! Ryo-nii and I will be upstairs playing games! Call us when you're done!" Before Ryoma could protest, she pulled the boy up the stairs and to the media room.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, college has started once again and I've been busy with the college life. So worry not, I will continue updating, but the updates may or may not take a while. So, I've realized this was beginning to be a loooooong chapter, so I'm breaking it up into hopefully two parts, that way I can finally update this story for you all. ****This part mostly about Aika and Ryoma meeting and mini bits with Aki, but the next chapter will mostly have Aki and Ryo time. Haha.** I kept changing up this chapter up because it wasn't to my liking, but this was the best I got to, so I hope you enjoy my late update! Review if you'd like to. If you didn't like the story, well, you don't have to read it or tell me. Kthnxbye(:


End file.
